Tras siete años y un nuevo amor
by Ailianeh
Summary: -Ailianeh, te reto.- Decía el pelo rosa del Fairy Tail. -De acuerdo. Pero acepta mi apuesta antes...- Sonrío divertida esta mientras le miraba. NatsuxAilianeh.


Han pasado siete años desde que llegué a Fairy Tail junto a mi hermano mayor. Me esperaba un gremio grande ya que había oído maravillas de este, y cuando llegué lo era. Ahora estamos apartados de Magnolia y pagando cada mes al gremio oficial de la ciudad. No hay apenas trabajos para hacer y los pocos que hay pagan muy poco. Nuestro gremio a empeorado por momentos desde la desaparición de algunos de sus miembros. Yo, tan siquiera sé quienes son, nunca les he visto y no me atrevo a preguntar por estos. En estos momentos vuelvo de una misión con mi hermano. Un chico de pelo claro, casi blanco y de ojos amarillos, cómo los míos, solo hay una pequeña diferencia. Yo no no tengo ese pelo tan blanco, sino que el mio es oscuro cómo la misma noche. Es extraño pero a veces siento que no soy su hermana. Llegamos a las puertas de nuestro amado gremio y, hay mucha gente. ¿Qué pasará? Me pregunté para mi misma mientras me abría paso a través de la gente. Y los vi. Twilight Ogre estaban de nuevo en el gremio. Los cinco hombres se levantaron y se encararon a las personas que había detrás de mi.

-Ailianeh, apártate.

Mi hermano me cogió del brazo girando sobre sí para esquivar el golpe de este. Era un hombre de pelo oscuro con un mazo con pinchos negro y muy pesado. Si te daba, tan siquiera puedo imaginar el dolor que te produciría.

Un chico de pelo rosado volvió a pegarle dejándolo mas bien cao. El resto de los chicos se arrodillaron ante su jefe, lo cogieron y salieron corriendo mientras que el resto reía. Mi hermano me miró furioso y con una fina linea en el rostro.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Dicho esto, me dejó casi tirándome al suelo y se sentó en una de las mesas mientras miraba a los chicos. Uno, especialmente a uno lo conocía. Un chico con una camisa lila y el símbolo del Fairy Tail en el pecho.

-No me digas que eres parte de Fairy Tail, Gray.

Este le miró y sonrió. Se conocían, eso estaba claro pero no sé hasta que punto. Ambos se acercaron y se dieron la mano. Yo mientras me quedé apartada del resto, sentada encima de una de las mesas mientras lo observaba todo. Parecían felices e incluso Romeo esta feliz. Sonreí al verlos a todos contentos. Rápidamente comenzó una fiesta y Macao, nuestro Maestro nos presentó a Makarov. El autentico Maestro de Fairy Tail.

-Maestro Makarov, estos son Alexander y Ailianeh Krövaski.

-Caras nuevas.- rió este.- Me alaga que entraran en el gremio. Y ahora...- dijo mientras se subía a una mesa para hablarnos a todos.- ¡Hagamos que Fairy Tail sea reconocido! ¡Hagamos de esto el mejor gremio del mundo!

Se escuchó un gran "Si" mientras todos reían y bebían. Así pasó todo el día hasta el anochecer. El gremio ya estaba algo mas tranquilo y yo, estaba leyendo el libro de magia.

-Onii-san esto es aburrido.

-Hasta que no te lo termines no te pienso dar de comer.

-¡Alexander!

-De Alexander nada, termina.

Le fulminé con la mirada mientras volvía al libro. Seguía sentada sobre la mesa con un baso de zumo al lado, con los pies cruzados y leyendo aquél aburrido libro.

-¿Es tu hermana?

-Así es.- Suspiró.- La pesada y egocéntrica de mi herma...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase le lancé el libro dándole en la cabeza mientras salía por la puerta del gremio indignada.

-¡O...! Ailianeh, que era broma...

Mi hermano recapacitó un solo instante mientras veía que mis lágrimas caían. Me seque las lágrimas y me giré. Mirandole a los ojos.

-No quiero volver a verte más tu no eres mi...

Algo me golpeó en la cara. Era el chico de pelo rosa, me acababa de dar una bofetada. Le miré con los ojos llorosos y abiertos como platos.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?

-Recapacita lo que ibas a decir. ¿De verdad ibas a decir que no es tu hermano?

-Natsu déjalo...

Alexander miró a Natsu mientras le pedía que lo dejara estar. Yo me acaricié la mejilla donde me había golpeado y lloré cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Alexander corrió y se puso delante mía mientras me miraba preocupado.

-Lo siento.. N..No quería.

-Olvidalo.

Natsu se sentó donde antes estaba Alexander y me miró serio. Me levanté del suelo mientras me secaba las lágrimas y mi hermano miraba a Natsu.

-Levantate de ahí Salamander.

-Espera, ¿eso de ahí es Salamander?

Gray rió mientras que yo señalaba a Natsu y este se ponía algo furioso. Se levantó poniendo un pie en la mesa y gritando.

-¡Si, soy yo, que pasa!

-No sé... Me lo imaginaba mas guapo... Y con mas músculos... Y sabes...

Todo Fairy Tail rió mientras miraba a Natsu. Cada vez mas furioso por mis palabras.

-¡Ailinaeh te..!

-¡Es Ailianeh idiota!

-Cómo sea. Te reto a un combate.

-¿Y si gano que me das?

-No sé.. ¿Qué quieres?

Me paré a pensar mientras una sonrisa pícara se me ponía en la cara. Pude escuchar como mi hermano mayor susurraba un "Oh no" y a Gray se le ponía la cara blanca.

-Si gano,me darás un beso y además, serás mi mayordomo. Pero te pondrás un vestido de maid. ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien. Y si yo gano. Lo harás tú.

-Me parece perfecto.

Sonreí de medio lado y este salió a fuera mientras que todos empezaban a hacer sus apuestas. La gran mayoría no conocían tan siquiera mi poder, y otros apostaban todo a Natsu mientras que dos, tan solo dos personas apostaron por mi. Mi hermano y Gray. Miré una vez mas al chico que ya se encontraba sin camiseta y me acordé de él.

-Gra-san. ¿Me apoyarás?

Gray sonrió y besó mi cabeza con dulzura dejando a una peli-azul algo mosqueada mientras este y yo sonreíamos.

-Al fin te a acuerdas eh. Gana la pelea, no te distraigas.

-No lo haré. Pero que sepáis los dos que voy a medias.

No les dí tiempo a responder, ya estaba fuera enfrente de Natsu. Este se crujía los nudillos y yo me recogía el pelo en una larga coleta oscura. Dejando mi cara descubierta.

-¡Empezad!

Se escuchó decir a una pelirroja que había levantado las manos y este sonrió inflando sus pulmones y soltando el aire por la boca.

-¡Karyuu no Hokou!

Una sonrisa se pintó en mi rostro esquivando con facilidad el ataque de este.

-¡Yami no Tekken!

Un llama oscura, tan oscura como la misma oscuridad crecía en mi mano dando en la cara de este. Cayó al suelo por la fuerza en la que le había dado y dí un salto atrás mientras la llama se apagaba.

-¿Cómo lo has...?

-¿Te rindes ya Natsu-san?

-De eso nada. Ahora ya estoy encendido.

-Por supuesto, solo hay que ver tu ropa.

Dije mientras reía y este miraba su ropa. Llena de llamas como la que había creado en la mano. Por mucho que se golpeaba la ropa eso no se apagaba. Intentó incluso comérsela pero, imposible. La escupió enseguida.

-¡¿Por qué no me la puedo comer?

-¡Idiota!- dije mientras suspiraba.- Es una flama oscura, tan oscura que no se apaga. Digamos que es magia muy antigua.

-Yo he oído hablar de esas flamas Natsu-nii.- dijo Romeo mientras le miraba.- Esas flamas son especiales. No son como el resto de flamas, no se apagan durante mucho tiempo, pero consumen todo a su paso. No se pueden comer por que.. Pues eso si que no lo sé.

-Alexander tu hermana sigue siendo una de las mejores Dragon Slayer que he visto.

-Me alegro que sea así.

Rió Alexander mientras miraba a Natsu.

-¡Quema, quema!

Caí al suelo de tanto reír mientras que este me miraba y gritaba enfadado. Se acercó a mi y me miró.

-¡Quitame esto!

-Solo si te rindes. Y te advierto que una vez que haya cogido la ropa y se peguen a tu cuerpo puedes llegar a morir.

Natsu tragó fuertemente saliva y asintió. Me ayudó a levantarme mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Me rindo...

Asentí y junté las manos. Las flamas se extinguieron del golpe dejando la ropa de Natsu oscura y agujereada por estas. Antes de que me diera cuenta tenía la rodilla de Natsu en la cara y me había estampado contra el gremio dejándome en el suelo.

-¿De verdad piensas que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente?

Sonreí mientras apretaba la mano y me levantaba. Me acaricié el labio viendo que me había hecho sangre y escupí. Me levanté.

-¡Al fin algo de diversión!

Sonreí mientras ponía el puño debajo de la palma de la mano y un circulo de magia se formaba alrededor de mi.

-Oh no...

-¿Qué pasa Alexander?-Preguntó Gray mientras le miraba.

-Que mi hermana va a acabar con Natsu.

-¿Tan seguro estas?

-Demasiado.

Cuando estos terminaron de hablar me encontraba delante de Natsu con un kimono rojo corto con una banda blanca por la cintura y una espada en la mano derecha. Larga, fina y negra. Con una bola roja en el mango.

-Natsu Dragneel. Eres hombre muerto.

Mi cara había cambiado completamente, mi ojo derecho se había puesto azul y mi pelo era blanco como la nieve. Moví la espada hacía arriba y empecé a girarla.

-¿E.. Eso es un Re-equip?

-Así es. Mi hermana utiliza muchas armaduras, y esta es una bastante poderosa. Natsu esta perdido.

Mi hermano aclaró a Erza que parecía confusa al igual que todo el gremio. Una vez volvieron a mirar solo vieron una nube de humo y polvo. Tenía ya la espada abajo y Natsu se encontraba entre dos barriles marrones. Tirado. Sin moverse un poco. Yo por otro lado dejé el Re-equip y volví a mi forma normal. Mis pantalones, mi camiseta y mis ojos amarillos. Me acerqué a Natsu y sonreí.

-¿Estas bien?

Este se levantó de golpe y rió. Me miraba ilusionado y yo a él con cierto asombro.

-¡¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¡A sido genial!

Natsu cayó encima mío después de decir estas palabras. Era la primera persona que decía algo después de un ataque como ese. Jet y Droi me quitaron a Natsu de encima dejándolo boca arriba. Me arrodillé a su lado y le puse las manos en el pecho. Un circulo de magia blanco se hacía en sobre este curando las heridas.

Alexander y Gray por otro lado, cobraban su apuesta. Natsu se despertó y me miró. Sonriente.

-Me has ganado.

-Lo sé. Y que sepas que...

Natsu besó mis labios suavemente mientras que yo enrojecía violentamente cual tomate maduro. Se separó de mi unos milímetros y susurró:- Era parte de la apuesta.

-¡Idiota!

Me separé de él y le miré aun sonrojada. Mi corazón latía rápido, podía escuchar mis latidos desde muy lejos. Entré en el gremio mientras que las estrellas seguía iluminando todo el gremio.

-Y que sepas que a partir de mañana comenzarás tu trabajo.

Amanecía en el gremio. Ya había mucha gente a primera hora de la mañana. Y uno de ellos, era mi mayordomo. Me acerqué a la mesa donde estaba con todo su grupo. Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Happy Y Charles. Le dejé el traje sobre la mesa.

-Ahí lo tienes. Pontelo.

-¿Qué es?

-Tu traje de maid. Te recuerdo que ayer perdiste contra mi. Así que te toca pagar tu apuesta.

Natsu lo miró con cara de espanto mientras que se retiraba un poco. Me crucé de brazos y le miré mal. Este tragó saliva y lo cogió. Se levantó y se fue a cambiar.

-No me puedo creer que le hagas esto a Natsu hermanita.

-Él se lo buscó. Él me retó y aceptó mi apuesta.

-Natsu puede llegar a ser muy tonto Ai.

-Me da igual Gray. Una apuesta es una apuesta. No hay mas que ha...

No pude terminar la frase ya que empecé a reír cual loca. Incluso comenzaba a dolerme el estomago. Natsu tenía puesto un traje corto de maid, negro y blanco con la cinta blanca en la cabeza. Todo el gremio empezó a reír, incluso Romeo reía de lo gracioso que estaba Natsu.

Al final del día y de que Natsu hiciera todo lo que yo le pedía. Le dije que ya no hacía falta que se vistiera así. Natsu se había cambiado ya y se sentó junto a mi en la hierva de cerca del gremio.

-¿Has disfrutado eh?

-Mas que un niño pequeño con un caramelo.

-Oye... Ailianeh.

-Bien te aprendiste mi nombre.

-Muy graciosa... No ahora enserio, ¿por qué pediste un beso?

Enrojecí violentamente y giré la cara para que no me viera, aun que ya era demasiado tarde y una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro.

-Pues porqué...

-Te encanta Salamander.- dijo Natsu intentando imitar mi voz.

-Dos cosas, uno, esa no es mi voz y dos, ¡jamas diría algo...!

Natsu me cayó con un suave y agradable beso en mis labios. Era agradable ser besada por él y, mientras que él dirigía sus manos a mis caderas y se tumbaba ligeramente sobre mí. Yo le acariciaba el cuello mientras le correspondía al beso algo tímida.

La verdad es que no me explico como ese peli-rosa llegó a mi corazón y hizo que le quisiera tanto.


End file.
